


Unexpected Occurences

by Ziraeal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Sothis, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziraeal/pseuds/Ziraeal
Summary: Even the best laid plans can go awry, as Edelgard and Hubert soon find out when things fall to pieces as their attempted ambush at the Holy Tomb fails and Edelgard is captured as Hubert is forced to flee. But sometimes, not all unexpected occurrences need to be disastrous as Edelgard and Rhea enter an uneasy alliance to help end the threat of Those Who Slither in the Dark.Or will history repeat itself?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Unexpected Occurences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for taking a risk and clicking on my own self-induced madness. I came up with a plot, made an account, overcame my fear of posting things, all just to satisfy my own thirsty ass with pairings I didn't know I needed in my life. So I feel like that says enough about me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your time here!

**Chapter One**

“Kill her.”

Those snarled words echoed harshly through the Holy Tomb. The silence after may have only been minutes, but it felt so much longer as Edelgard stood staring at the professor’s back as she faced Rhea. She could hear the shuffling and fidgeting as armor clinked together and leather creaked as weapons were griped tightly. She could see Caspar clutch his axe, eyes flickering wildly between Rhea and Byleth. Close by, Edelgard saw Linhardt looking the most alert she had ever seen him. An irritated part of her was amazed that Linhardt somehow managed to muster up that much energy, but another part was just relieved that he was paying attention to something other than his crest research. When things go south at least he’ll hopefully be able to get out.

Edelgard held her breath as Byleth griped the Sword of the Creator, some foolish part of her hoping that her teacher would challenge Rhea. An epic duel to defend her honour and safety, the stuff out of romance novels that Edelgard kept well hidden beneath her bed. But the rational part of her knew that the professor was too close with Rhea and the others associated with the Church. Byleth is too kind for her to be able to walk down this bloody path that Edelgard had before her, that red path that she planned to pave.

So, when Edelgard heard that quiet but firm ‘No’ from Byleth, she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped.

“My teacher – “

“Not now, Edelgard.” Byleth interrupted, she turned her head just enough so that she could look at Edelgard. “This does not excuse what you tried to do or let happen.”

Griping her axe tightly in her hand, Edelgard couldn’t help the feeling of dread that formed in the pit of her stomach at the look in her professor’s eyes. That swirling vortex of disappointment and frustration, with a twinge of anger. It was one of the few times Edelgard had seen Byleth that expressive. Normally, it would be something to revel in but now with that anger directed at her, it felt as though she should repent. A repentance that would never occur, as Edelgard signaled Hubert. Thankfully, he was ready and waiting, as usual, and now all Edelgard had to do was wait for him to work his magic. She wanted to get one last look at her teacher, perhaps maybe say some final words before she started this crusade against the Church and eventually, Those Who Slither in the Dark. But Byleth had turned her focus back onto to Rhea. Edelgard couldn’t see the Archbishop’s face over Byleth’s shoulder, but she also didn’t want to stick around for the inevitable explosion of rage that was sure to come.

 _It’s probably for the best,_ Edelgard thought, _it was beyond time for me to push these silly hopes and dreams aside now._ If she had to walk this bloody path alone with Hubert as her shadow, then so be it.

It may have only been minutes since Rhea had issued her order, and even less since Byleth issued her response. But it took even less time than that for the tomb to explode in action as the very air itself seemed to vibrate with energy as Rhea began to snarl in blind rage. Edelgard didn’t pay any attention to whatever harsh words that beast snarled, she focused on that distinctive thrum of magic as Hubert prepared their escape plan.

Taking a step back, Edelgard watched as Rhea and Byleth shouted at each other. _Another first,_ she thought dimly, who would have thought that their professor would have had it in her to actively yell? Taking one more step back, Edelgard felt a wave of residual magic waft around her as a dark cloud that Hubert step out from. She felt the steadying weight of his hand on her shoulder as Hubert stepped protectively to her side. The flash of magic distracted Byleth and Rhea, with Rhea baring her fangs and narrowing her eyes. Pinprick pupils burned in rage as they glared at Edelgard and Hubert. Leaning forward, Rhea took a step forward, hands bared open with sharp nails ready to rip and tear. Edelgard ignored her, gracing her with nothing more than a scoff. Instead she focused her attention onto Byleth.

“You will regret siding with this beast,” Hubert rumbled darkly. “The world that Lady Edelgard will build will be a beautiful place that you will never live to see.” His hand glowed as he prepared the spell that would get the both to safety in Enbarr. Closing her eyes, Edelgard prepared herself for the familiar tug of teleportation magic. There was always an uncomfortable tightness in her gut whenever she traveled via magic. The magic swirled at the base of their feet as the black mist began to fan out, tension crept up her legs are the mist circled around them, writhing and twisting up.

But before the magic could creep up and pull them down and away, before that growing tension could envelope her, Edelgard jumped to the side away from Hubert and watched in horror as the Sword of the Creator flew past her. The blade, in its chain form, cut a path between the two and sent Hubert tumbling down with the force of it. He managed to quickly get back up, sending a furious glare at Byleth as the blade whipped back, returning to its blade form. Edelgard watched Hubert’s hand glow with a dark, chaotic energy and the foolish part of her felt a hint of fear for the professor’s safety.

Too distracted by her own traitorous feelings, Edelgard didn’t notice Byleth appearing next her and tugging sharply on her arm. Even when it was used against her, Edelgard couldn't help but be amazed and mystified by the professor’s ability to seemingly teleport across short distances with her strange bursts of magic. She didn’t even have the time to muster any resistance as Byleth pulled her further away from Hubert, gripping her wrist with enough force to cause Edelgard to drop her axe. Byleth gave her a brief apologetic look at the soft hiss of pain, but quickly turned her attention back to Hubert.

Byleth opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was that she was going utter was interrupted by Hubert launching a blast of dark energy at her. She slashed through it easily with her blade, the energy fizzling and dissipating out as it was cleaved in two. As the blast cleared, the others in the tomb began grow into a flurry of shouts and action. Edelgard could count at least five different shouts either demanding Hubert to stop and explain himself, things Edelgard knew that he would never do. There were a few shouts directed at Edelgard herself, but she paid them no mind, couldn’t allow herself to falter and pay them any heed. Off to the side, Edelgard spotted Flayn as she was trying to drag Rhea away and towards the exit of the Holy Tomb.

While Byleth was focused on Hubert, Edelgard’s mind raced on which step to take from here. Slowly, she took a step back from Byleth. Taking another step, Edelgard managed to catch Hubert’s eyes just in time to watch them widen with a brief flash of guilt and frustration. Blinking and furrowing her brows, she tried to piece together what could cause Hubert to look like that. Edelgard could call Hubert many things, but remorseful was a label that she would never give him. They had planned for this, had so many backup plans and escape routes ready that even this interruption wouldn’t phase them. Reaching into the sleeve of her jacket for the small, hidden pocket, Edelgard watched in confusion as Hubert channeled his magic for another spell instead of reaching for his own hidden pocket.

It wasn’t until she felt the warm, heavy weight of a hand on her shoulder that Edelgard finally understood that look that Hubert gave her and what he had planned to do. She watched as he threw another, larger blast of energy at Byleth. Though Edelgard knew it was merely for a distraction, the excessive force and menace behind the attack even cause her to flinch back. Back right into the warm body of Seteth, who looked down at her. She had expected to see some kind of anger, perhaps not the seething rage that Rhea had emitted, but at least something. Instead, all she saw was a mix of unhappiness and disappointment, but mostly just tiredness. Pulling her hand away from her sleeve, Edelgard didn’t bother to turn her attention back to Hubert. She already knew that he was gone, disappeared in the commotion and left her behind. She could feel Seteth sigh as he tightened his grip on her shoulder, it wasn’t enough to cause any discomfort, but it did remind her that she was now trapped in a situation that they had not planned for.

“I believe it is best we be off now,” Seteth murmured as he gently directed Edelgard towards the exit of the tomb. “We have much to discuss it seems.”


End file.
